


Karma by Miah_Arthur

by roseveare_audio (roseveare)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Revenge, Season/Series 02, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare_audio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Podfic of Karma by Miah_Arthur, read by roseveare.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author's summary: It begins with an unusual apology. It expands in a way that only a Trouble can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma by Miah_Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Karma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299817) by [Miah_Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur). 



  


[Original text of work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299817)

Karma: 1hr06mins: mp3: 62MB  
[Download four single-chapter tracks and cover, zipped](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fkyqoxcqn6mo9qn/karma_ch1to4.zip)

  


**Download/Streaming on mediafire:**

[Karma as one complete MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/download/f5doou9go23lyit/karma_by_miah_arthur.mp3)

Karma in four chapters:  
[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nc75mlbllzf4a73/karma001.mp3) | [Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qyfs74l5mq21ijl/karma002.mp3) | [Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vmpa4cbqkh51538/karma003.mp3) | [Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3fqctjx19hh2l4z/karma004.mp3)


End file.
